SQUIRREL!
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Another of Carl, Russell, and Dug's small adventures after the events of *Up.* Carl and Russell learn some things about certain bushy-tailed little animals from Dug. No special point to this story. Just a friendly romp through the lives of *Up's* cute characters.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Up_. Pixar and Pete Docter do.

* * *

"Up, up, up and away!"

"That's right, Dug," said Carl Fredricksen to his new pooch friend, "That's exactly what it was like when my house took off from the ground and flew through the air."

"I suppose, in a way, miracles _can_ happen," said Russell, "I never thought a house could really fly! But I was there, and I experienced it for myself."

"Hey," said Dug, the mutt, "I have another idea of something we could do."

"What's that, Dug?" asked Russell.

"Let's go to the park," said Dug, "and you guys can count how many squirrels I chase? I know squirrels all look alike to humans, but you don't have to be that picky. Just count how many times you see me chasing one. And if I land one, congratulate me for it!"

"Sure," said Russell, "If it means that much to you, let's do it. How about you, Mr. Fredricksen?"

"Yeah, I'll go, too," said Carl, "I want to get as much out of each day as I can."

"Yay! We're going to chase squirrels!" exclaimed Dug. "SQUIRRELS!" he said excitedly, and began to sniff around ahead of schedule.

"Wow, Mr. Fredricksen," said Russell to the old man, "That Dug really knows his squirrels."

"I'll say," said Carl, "He's one eager little mongrel."

* * *

In the park, Dug was impatient to get started with his little game. His tail was wagging happily and his puppy-dog eyes were wide open.

"We're ready, Dug," said Carl as he and Russell sat on a park bench, "You can start any time you're ready."

"Oh boy!" Dug woofed, and he began to sniff around for the little bushy-tailed critters. "SQUIRREL!" he would shout every time he thought he found one, and he began to chase the poor things around the park grounds.

"That's one," said Carl. "Two. Three."

"Four," said Russell. "Five."

"Six," said Carl.

"That was a chipmunk!" corrected Russell.

"Oh yeah, so it was," remarked Carl.

Dug panted and grinned at them. "Sorry, my bad," he apologized, and resumed the chase.

"_There's_ six," said Carl.

"And there's seven," said Russell.

The game kept going for about an hour. Carl and Russell had gotten some more ice cream to keep themselves occupied while Dug sniffed out squirrels. Finally, Dug trotted over to them, tired out from so much chasing.

"Well, I didn't land any of them," he said, "But I think I chased quite a few. How many did I find, exactly?"

"Uh, I'm not sure," confessed Russell, "I lost count."

"You chased twenty-four squirrels, Dug," said Carl, "You're surely the best squirrel-chasing dog I've ever met."

"I'm the _only_ one you've ever met," Dug reminded him.

"You may get some competition from Beta, Gamma, and some of the other dogs in your pack," Carl reminded him back.

"Oh yes," Dug mused, "But I think I can beat them any day. I'm your number one dog, and I love you, master. The other dogs respect and/or like you, but I love you."

"That's right," said Russell, "and that's why we love you too, Dug." He hugged Dug.

"Say," said Carl, "At Paradise Falls, we discovered that you could speak in several other languages with just the push of a button on your collar, Dug. Why don't we hear a word or two in languages besides English?"

"Sure, master," said Dug, "Just push the button, and my thoughts will be translated into another language."

"I'd like to know some foreign words for 'squirrel,'" suggested Russell.

"Okay," said Dug, and Russell fiddled around with the language button on the dog's collar.

"Ardilla!" said Dug.

"That's Spanish, Mr. Fredricksen!" said Russell.

"It sure is," said Carl proudly.

Russell pushed the button again.

"リス!" was Dug's next word.

"That's Japanese, isn't it?" Russell asked.

"That's right, Russell," smiled Carl.

The button was pushed a couple more times.

"Écureuil! Eichhörnchen!" Dug said in succession.

"Those are French and German, respectively," Carl explained to Russell.

"Awesome!" said Russell, grinning. He pushed the button a few more times.

"Scoiattolo! Esquilo! белка!"

"And those are Italian, Portuguese, and Russian, respectively," said Carl.

"Amazing! Is there anything this pal of ours _can't_ say?" said Russell.

"Not really," said Dug, whose voice translator was switched back to English. "I can say almost anything, though you wouldn't catch me saying any curse words anytime, anywhere. But right now, I just want to say that it's great to have pals who love me in return and accept me for what I am."

"I'll take every one of these adventures with me to my grave," said Carl. "Who knows? If there _is_ a hereafter, maybe I can make Ellie proud by relaying all my experiences to her. You never know."

"But until then," said Russell, "We'll all get along like the friends we were meant to be, right, Mr. Fredricksen?"

"Right!" said Carl, "And incidentally, Russell, when we're not at someplace formal, call me Carl. It sounds much more personal than Mr. Fredricksen."

"All right, Carl," said Russell, who seemed to like the name.

"And I'll call you 'Master Carl,'" pronounced Dug.

Carl and Russell laughed and petted Dug, which made him so happy. He wagged his tail again, because he was always happy.


End file.
